Lagrimas de Sangre
by lobezno pablo
Summary: esta es la historia nunca antes contaba, de uno de uno de los personajes mas perturbadores que aparseran en mi fan fic principal "Tiempos oscuros", la historia de como la oscuridad, el dolor, y la pena comvierten en al ser mas inocente, en un monstruo.


Lagrimas de sangre

"Al final las cosas nunca se ven tan claras, si no hasta que las vemos a través de los ojos del dolor y la Tristeza"

(Nota del Autor; este Fan fic fue escrito para mi amiga "Azarian Armor" como regalo de cumpleaños, a su vez, la trama de este Fan fic también estará vinculada con "Tiempos Oscuros". no obstante lo que aquí se muestra no tiene ninguna relevancia vital en la trama de mi Fan fic principal.)

Esta historia comienza en una región relativamente cercana a Villa poni, mejor conocida por sus habitantes como "Rameling Rock Redge"… es aquí donde inicio esta historia de horror y dolor.

En esta inhóspita región, donde los cielos casi siempre están nublados y la tierra no es buena, son pocos los oficios para los Ponis de la población, quizás uno de los más Lucrativos posibles, (lo cual tampoco es decir mucho.) serian las granjas de rocas. Habían cientos y cientos de familias que vivieron allí y se dedicaron a lo mismo, generación tras generación, algunas familias pasaron tanto tiempo y tantas generaciones en eso que todas ellas se conocían muy bien entre sí.

Quizás una de las más conocidas en esa región, la familia Pie, si bien jamás fueron capaces de darse lujos, algo verdaderamente normal en esa región, de cualquier modo eran de los que más respeto tenían entre sus colegas por su trabajo, estaban en una posición donde se hacían respetar frente a las otras familias que pertenecían a la misma profesión… esta familia está conformada por un padre, una madre y 3 hijas, son todos muy serios y poco sonrientes, otra cosa muy normal en esa población. La única que resalta un poco es la pequeña Pinkamena que lamentablemente solo resalta por su color rosa ya que, más allá de eso su carácter es tan apagado como el de sus padres y hermanas.

Sus vecinos los Johnson, sus más acérrimos rivales, pero buenos amigos también, la historia que están por conocer, es la historia de la hija más pequeña de esta familia, Carnage Johnson, apodada por algunos solo como Carmi.

Carnage Johnson, nació y creció en Rameling Rock Redge, y se crio como cualquier potrilla de esa región, pero aun que no era claro para muchos allí, ella siempre estuvo muy lejos de ser una potrilla normal…

Era una pequeña potrillita de color Gris apagado, Melena negra Noir y ojos violeta, su cabello era lacio y estaba peinado para un costado de la cara cubriéndole un ojo, su Melena era medio corta.

Ella siempre fue tímida y temerosa, bastante callada también, si bien ser callado y ocupado en sus cosas era una conducta común de la localidad, por alguna razón que ni ella misma podía explicar, todos los demás la sentían diferente, lo que la llevo hacer tachada como el típico vicho raro de la clase…. Nadie se preocupaba por ella, y seguramente nadie se imaginaba que ella no tenía ni un momento de paz, ni siquiera en su propia casa con su familia. Su familia la maltrataba indiscriminadamente, su padre la golpeaba dentro de la casa a puertas cerradas, y siempre que no hubiera nadie ajeno a la familia presente.

Algo que el detestaba era que ella le dijera "Papá", cada vez que lo hacía se enfurecía y la golpeaba salvajemente, por eso las pocas veces que ella hablaba y se refería a él, solo usaba términos como "señor", o lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, al menos tendría una razón menos para ser golpeada.

Su madre no era mejor, era cruel y fría, aduras penas le hablaba y cuando lo hacía era solo para lamentarse, como si nunca debiera haberla traído al mundo, comparado con eso el trabajo que forzosamente debía realizar en la granja de piedras parecía nada, de hecho el trabajo en la granja era para ella lo único que la alegraba de cierta forma, porque sus padres estaban muy ocupados para golpearla o insultarla, y ella podía ocuparse en algo y la hacía olvidar sus problemas, al menos hasta el fin de la jornada.

Su vida fue difícil y dura, pero pasaría algo que lo cambiaria todo para siempre, ese día cuando, Carmi cumplió 8 años. Ella estaba durmiendo en su cuarto al igual que su madre, su padre había estado abajo bebiendo, estaban pasando por una mala racha, en un negocio como este pasar por un mal momento era algo mortal, después de quedar totalmente ebrio subió arriba, pero no para dormir.

Sr. Johnson – pongámosle fin a esta falacia…

Entro al cuarto de Carmi pateando la puerta lo que despertó a la Potrilla, que de inmediato se asusto y temió por lo que podría pasar, ella conocía a su padre cuando estaba alcoholizado, era incluso más preferible ser golpeada por el estando sobrio. Sin decirle una palabra solo camino hasta la potrilla y con un cinturón empezó a golpearla, la pequeña sentía mucho dolor, pero no gritaba, con los años había aprendido a guardar silencio incluso cuando era castigada.

Sr. Johnson hablaba ebrio y furioso – ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué tuviste que nacer? Solo para arruinar mi vida y el buen nombre de esta familia, nunca debiste nacer, ¡no eres mi hija! Solo eres el recuerdo de la violación de mi esposa, una mancha en nuestra vida eso eres ¡bastarda!

Si bien Carmi era muy pequeña para entender lo de la violación de su madre, entendió perfectamente todo lo demás… algo dentro de Carmi se rompió en ese momento, el Sr. Johnson seguía golpeándola tan fuerte como podía, en un momento dado la pequeña Carnage se las ingenio para escabullirse y salirse de la habitación a toda velocidad, eso enfureció aun mas al Sr. Johnson, que sin pensarlo Salí otras ella para seguir golpeándola.

Debido a su balance que estaba afectado por el alcohol, el Sr. Johnson al ir corriendo por las escaleras término tropezándose y cayendo por ellas, se lesiono un tobillo, pero nada más, el poni granjero empezó a gritar furioso.

Sr. Johnson – ¡maldita! ¡Bastarda! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Un silencio espeluznante de inmediato tomo control del aposento, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los pasos del Sr. Johnson a través de la habitación, pero de la potrilla no había ningún rastro.

El Sr. Johnson siguió caminando buscando a su hija en medio de la oscuridad, apenas pudiendo ver gracias a los rayos de luz de Luna que entraban por las ventanas, pero aun así no lograba encontrar a la potrilla, entonces es cuando escucha el repentino trotar de unos pequeños Cascos tras él, se volteo rápidamente, pero ya no estaba allí.

El Sr. Johnson comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, incluso sudaba frio sin darse cuenta…

Sr. Johnson trataba de contra ponerse a la desagradable sensación que le dejaban sus nervios – ¡ya basta! No te tengo miedo, solo eres una potrilla nada mas…

El siguiente ruido que se sintió fue el de la puerta trasera abriéndose, el Sr. Johnson fue a la cocina inmediatamente. Ahí estaba la puerta trasera abierta y chocando contra el marco una y otra vez por las brisas nocturnas, cuando se acerco para serrarla miro afuera… Carmi no estaba a la vista, pero hasta para el Sr. Johnson estaba claro que ella ya no se encontraba dentro de la casa.

Decidió no esforzarse en intentar buscarla y se fue a dormir, ya derrotado por el exceso de alcohol en su sangre.

… mientras tanto, la pequeña Carnage se encontraba escondida detrás de un montón de paja en la propiedad de los Pie, estaba muy agitada por haber corrido tanto, y también derramaba lagrimas, todo lo que le dijo el poni que durante toda su vida conoció como "Padre" le había roto por completo su per sección del mundo, ya no savia que creer se sentía desorientada y perdida en la vida, cuando ya no supo qué hacer solo pudo desaojar su frustración gritando con todas sus fuerzas… de tal forma que nadie creería que ese grito provino de alguien que prácticamente casi no hablaba.

En ese momento una pequeña y juvenil, aun que algo apagada voz retumbo aun costado suyo - ¿estás bien?...

Carnage le dirigió la mirada de inmediato hacia donde venía esa voz, era la hija de los Pie, Pinkamena Diana Pie. Carmi la conocía solo de vista, en las visitas ocasiónales que solían hacer una familia a la otra, ya sea para hacer negocioso o solo visitas casuales, ella nunca fue muy sociable, así que ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de conocer muy a fondo a las hijas de los Pie, a Pinkamena solo la recordaba por su color rosa y nada más.

Ahí estaba ella, con su inconfundible tono rosa y sus ojos azules, su melena lacia y caída, y su carácter callado y casi depresivo, que hacia juego perfectamente con la deprimente región en la que nació.

Carmi aduras penas trata de ser educada, y le responde – hola… tu vedes ser una de las hijas de los Pie, Pinkamena Diana Pie ¿verdad?

Pinkamena – si… pero siempre e detestado ese nombre, es un poco largo… y tu eres la hija de los Johnson… Carnage Johnson…

Carmi – prefiero Carmi, y no… ya no sé si soy una Johnson.

Pinkamena - ¿te paso algo malo?...

Carmi solo se mantuvo mirando al piso, sin evocar una sola palabra –…

Pinkamena – a veces cuando no puedo dormir como hoy, salgo afuera y miro las estrellas, bueno las pocas que se pueden ver con todas estas nubes, y me asen sentir mejor… me ayudan a superar mi tristeza. Me deprime mucho estar en este ambiente, como si algo muy importante faltara en la vida de todos aquí.

Carnage solo guardo silencio mirando al vacio, de verdad no estaba pensando en nada, y nada de lo que dijo Pinkamena logro llegar hasta su mente…

Pinkamena – y a ti que te paso ¿Por qué llorabas?

Carmi – tuve problemas en casa, y no quiero regresar a ella por ahora…

Pinkamena – entiendo… si gustas puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche, seguro a nadie le importara.

Carnage pensó muy bien la oferta de Pinkamena y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba durmiendo junto a ella en su cama, aun que nadie de la familia Pie se percato de eso, ya que todos estaban dormidos y ellas habían entrado sigilosamente, a la mañana siguiente Carmi se levanto más temprano que Pinkamena, y antes de que cualquiera de la familia Pie despertara ella ya se había marchado y se había dirigido a su propia casa.

Sus padres la recibieron fríamente en casa, ni se molestaron en preguntarle donde estaba no podría importarles menos, simplemente se prepararon para la jornada de trabajo del día sin casi nada que decirle a la pequeña, que ni siquiera había podido desayunar, su padre no decía nada de lo ocurrido anoche, y ella prefería pensar que nada de eso paso en realidad.

Los días siguientes Carmi trato de seguir su vida como había sido regularmente hasta el momento, aun que lamentablemente ella sabía que ya nada podía seguir siendo igual, ella entendía por qué sus padres no la querían, era una hija no deseada, criada por alguien que nunca fue su padre ni quiso serlo, lo entendía todo menos una cosa, "violación". savia que eso le paso a su madre, savia que ella misma tenía algo que ver, pero no entendía por qué, pero pronto la crueldad del mundo terminaría de abatir toda su inocencia.

Debido a su situación actual, y a la enorme miseria que invadía su corazón, sus notas en la escuela empezaron a bajar, si bien nunca fue la mas lista ni la más tonta de la clase, pero el descenso de sus calificaciones era dramático, lo cual solo sería otra excusa mas para ser golpeada.

Sr. Johnson exclama tras ver las calificaciones de la potrilla – como puede ser, ahora también eres una inútil académica, ¿es que no puedes hacer nada bien?

Sra. Johnson – ¡deberías parecerte más a tu hermano! – era algo que escuchaba a menudo de su madre, ella siempre la comparaba con su hermano mayor al cual no conocía, por que se había marchado de Rameling Rock Redge, y se había ido a hacerse otra vida fuera de allí. – el nunca nos desilusiono como tú.

Después de la degradación moral siguió el maltrato físico por parte del Sr. Johnson. Pero a ella a esas alturas todo le daba igual, ahora ya nada le importaba, ni su propio sufrimiento, a ella le importaba mas saber "quién era ella", "de donde venia" y "hacia donde se dirigía"… y entonces sucedió.

… era una tarde de sábado, como no había escuela Carmi fue mandada al mercado a hacer las compras, otra actividad que en otros tiempos le habría dado un tiempo de alivio para escapar al maltrato, pero ahora para ella esos minutos de descanso del sufrimiento ya no valían nada para ella. Un grupo de jóvenes potros más grandes que ella la divisaron, los demás ponis a su alrededor los miraban con desprecio, los conocían bien… eran unos vándalos que llevaban meces aterrorizando la zona y haciendo lo que querían con los habitantes locales, cometieron desde robos y asaltos, hasta incluso asesinatos, y cada día parecían querer descender aun mas en la escala social.

Entonces su jefe, un poni de tierra adolecente llamado Cerch diviso a la pequeña Carmi dirigirse al mercado él la vio, y sonrió perversamente. Les hizo señas a sus amigos y todos se movilizaron y empezaron a seguirla.

Carmi se dio cuenta que la seguían, y que cada vez habían menos y menos ponis alrededor a medida que avanzaban, Carmi sintió miedo y acelero gradualmente el paso, hasta que empezó a correr de la desesperación. La pequeña Carmi corría derramando lagrimas, temía que intentasen lastimarla o algo peor.

Cerch protesta con una mueca malévola mientras ve que ella casi los pierde – ho no… ¡no te vas a escapar de mi pequeña estúpida!

El potro acelero el paso y la alcanzo sin esfuerzos, pero cuando casi la atrapa Carnage sele escabullo con un increíble sigilo, aun que ni ella misma se diera cuenta, entonces tomo maniobras evasivas y corrió hasta un callejón esperando perderlos, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta que era un Callejón sin salida, los demás potros la tenían acorralada.

Después de eso simplemente la atraparon, y se la llevaron sin problemas al interior de una bodega abandonada y sucia, nadie se acercaba allí porque sabían que todo tipo de malos ponis se juntaban en ese lugar, el lugar perfecto para no ser molestados, cuando quieren hacer algo deshonesto o inmoral.

Cerch se llevo a la pequeña Carmi a una habitación cerrada de la bodega, dejando a sus amigos esperando tras él, entro cargando a la potrilla y cerró la puerta tras él, al tiempo que la dejo caer bruscamente en el suelo.

Cerch la miraba con lacinia mientras se acercaba a ella – muy bien… pensaste que escaparías ¿no? Que lastima por ti, ahora eres nuestra, potrillita estúpida.

Le levanto el mentón y comenzó a besarla en la boca, Carmi estaba aterrorizada y ni siquiera podía gritar, podía sentir el otro casco del potro intentando recorrer su pequeño cuerpito, y entonces el le susurro al oído.

Cerch – je, je, je… nunca había violado a una potrilla, pero será una experiencia verdaderamente nueva, tu solo relájate y quédate tranquila, tal vez así sea más fácil para ti.

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente como un relámpago, "violación", lo mismo que le paso a su madre, era lo mismo que este potro estaba tratando de hacerle, en ese momento algo se encendió en la potrilla, era una ardiente llama de rabia y odio. La potrilla desesperada se esforzaba por encontrar disimuladamente algo que la ayudara a liberarse de ese potro, es entonces cuando detrás de ella sus pequeños cascos sintieron algo… una astilla de madera de buen tamaño y puntiaguda, casi como si un irresistible instinto la empujara, ella no lo pensó dos veces y arremetió contra su opresor ensartándole la astilla en el ojo inutilizándoselo.

Cerch grita con la astilla aun alojada en su cuenca sangrante – ¡aaahhhh! Maldita… ¡Maldita seas perra!

Carmi había desaparecido, aun que la habitación era pequeña y estaba atestada de cosas como viejas cajas de madera, y otras cosas, Carmi era pequeña y se escabullía fácilmente por ahí, un incomodo silencio reinaba en la habitación.

Cerch – ¿donde estas? – Sintió algo que se escabullo detrás de él – ¿Qué fue eso?...

El potro estaba muy nervioso, Carmi por su lado se dio cuenta de que ella era buena acechando a los demás y evadiéndolos, burlándose de sus sentidos, podía esconderse muy bien de él, si quería. Pero debía liberarse del potro, si quería ser libre de ese lugar…

… entonces lo encontró, ahí cerca de ella, debajo de un montón de heno, una pequeña oz, de las que se usan para cortar maleza y otras plantas, de inmediato la puso entre sus dientes, y sintió como un profundo instinto la incitaba a acabar con su enemigo.

Cerch – ahh! ¡Maldita sea potranca estúpida ¿donde estas?!

Cerch se desespero y comenzó a chocar con todo furioso, quitaba de su camino cuanta caja o elemento hallara delante de él, pero no encontraba a la potranca. Carmi siempre lo evadía sigilosamente, y peor aun con el escándalo que hacía y su mente tan alterada, era claro que tenia aun menos atención puesta para darse cuenta.

Cerch – ¡¿donde estas?!

No se dio cuenta hasta que lo sintió, algo puntiagudo, metálico y frio que estaba justamente sobre su pescuezo, y de alguna forma la potranca que había estado buscando encontró como colocarse sobre su lomo sin que él se diera cuenta de inmediato. Lo último que escucho antes de que el frio y despiadado metal de la oz dictara sentencia, ella dijo entre dientes por sujetar el mango de la herramienta con la boca, muy cerca de su oído para que escuchara bien.

Carmi – aquí estoy…

Se escucho el espeluznante sonido del metal desgarrando la carne… los amigos de Cerch aun esperaban fuera de esa habitación, se preguntaron por que tardaba tanto, finalmente se hartaron y fueron a ver qué paso en esa habitación. Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue el cuerpo de su amigo Cerch con la garganta totalmente abierta, ni siquiera habría podido gritar por ayuda, las cuerdas bucales habían sido cercenadas por completo.

Ahí estaba ese Pony con los ojos apagados y fríos, con ese charco de sangre tras su cabeza, con lágrimas en sus ojos que derramo segundos previos a su muerte, con una expresión llena de desconcierto, sin poder entender que le había pasado.

Como delincuentes con una reputación como la que ellos tenían seguro estaban acostumbrados a ver y hacer cosas horribles, pero algo como esto definitivamente los supero aun mas por ser uno de los suyos uno de sus amigos, de repente surgió la pregunta "¿y la potranca?". La buscaron por toda la habitación y allí la vieron sentada en la cima de una pila de cajas.

con una mirada fría y apagada en sus bellos ojos violeta, con su pequeño cuerpo grisáceo cubierto de sangre, y con una expresión carente de sentimiento alguno, ni tristeza, ni odio, ni rabia, y mucho menos alegría alguna, solo "nada", como si la hubiesen vaciado por dentro y dejado solo un cascaron vacio, sin alma ni corazón.

Los potros le hablaban furiosos y exigían respuestas sobre que paso, pero ella los ignoraba como si nada, los potros se ponían cada vez mas furiosos e histéricos, pero después uno de ellos noto algo extraño, la pequeña sostenía una cuerda en su pequeño casco… y del otro lado de esa cuerda había una lámpara de aceite, sostenida por la cuerda sobre una viga de soporte del techo justo encima de ellos, era obvio que si ella soltaba esa cuerda la lámpara caería sobre ellos, y se produciría un incendio.

El potro que lo entendió grito para alertar a sus amigos, pero fue demasiado tarde la potrilla había soltado la cuerda, la lámpara se desplomo sobre ellos en cuestión de instantes…

… el fuego se expandió por el piso y por ellos mismos en cuestión de segundos, el piso de madera y todo el heno que los rodeaban, no tardarían en encenderse en nada.

Carmi consiguió escapar por un ducto de ventilación que encontró poco después de haber matado a Cerch, una vez fuera de la gran bodega la vio arder desde fuera, a lo lejos podía ver a la pandilla de potros adentro, retorcerse de dolor y ardiendo entre las llamas hasta desaparecer, hasta que finalmente dejaron de retorcerse, simples restos calcinados de carne que descansaban allí, eso eran… solo eso eran…

Nada más que simple carne sin vida, pedazos de carne que antes tenían nombres, deseos, anhelos, conciencias, sentimientos, familias y recuerdos.

Todo eso quedo reducido a nada por la muerte. así como si nada se esfumaron, ella estaba maravillada por ver lo que había hecho, ella savia que nunca en su vida hasta ese momento habría pensado siquiera en herir a alguien, ella era incapaz de hacer eso, pero cuando los vio muertos a todos ellos lo comprendió, comprendió que hizo lo que debía hacer de lo contrario la muerta habría sido ella, lentamente sintió como los pocos vegistios de su alma y conciencia se hundían en una oscura laguna hecha de su propia miseria y tristeza, ella misma asumió la gran verdad que había entendido en aquel momento.

Que en el fondo todos estamos tristes, que solo vemos la verdadera esencia de lo que somos y que son los demás a través de la tristeza el dolor y la pérdida, que nunca vemos lo realmente importante que es algo hasta que lo perdemos, que la alegría es una ilusión que nos aparta de la gran y maravillosa verdad llamada "tristeza". Ella misma se auto convenció de esa "verdad", y a partir de aquel momento, mientras el edificio ardía… en silencio hizo un boto frente a las llamas ardientes, un boto que marcaria su destino hoy y siempre.

Nubarrones de tormenta se acumulaban, empezaban a brillar las luces de los rayos entre las espesas nubes, la pequeña Pinkamena estaba en el pórtico de su casa muy preocupada, viendo los rayos con algo de Consternación, ella sentía que algo no andaba bien, ese día algo muy adentro de ella le decía que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Entonces sus adorables ojos azules se posaron en la propiedad de los Johnson, y pudo ver a su amiga Carmi, pero noto algo extraño en ella, la vio cubierta de sangre y con marcas de chamusca miento, eso la asusto y quedo muda viendo a Carmi.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, la mirada cruel y fría de Carnage llego hasta lo profundo del alma de la potranca rosa… la lluvia empezó a caer, las delicadas gotas de agua se llevaban la sangre de su cuerpo limpiando la evidencia, las dos permanecieron así por minutos que parecían una eternidad cada uno, Carmi finalmente quito su mirada de ella y entro a su casa una vez toda la sangre que traía enzima se fue de ella.

Dentro de la casa Señor Johnson observaba como la tormenta empeoraba mas y mas, los relámpagos ya caían, iluminando le interior de la casa a través de las ventanas, con cada lance de estos...

Sr. Johnson presiente algo, y se voltea muy perturbado hacia atrás – ah… eres tu potranca torpe, me asustaste ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver del mercado? ¿Y Las compras que sete encargaron?... bah… no tienes remedio, eres una inútil no puedes hacer ni una simple encomienda.

La pequeña Carmi solo permaneció en silencio, mirándolo desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, con esa mirada bacía que había adquirido recientemente. La casa estaba totalmente oscura, solo se podía ver con claridad cuando brillaban los relámpagos.

Sr. Johnson leda la espalda y le habla con mucha seriedad – hablando en serio… Carnage, estamos pasando por una mala racha, y me temo que no podemos alimentar tres bocas con nuestra situación actual, así que iré al grano, mañana por la mañana partirás de esta propiedad a donde te plazca ¿quedo claro? Ya nos cansamos de ti. tu madre y yo ya estamos artos.

El poni de tierra de mediana edad esperaba una respuesta, pero no salía nada solo un inquietante silencio tras él, si no lo supiera creería que le estaba hablando al aire.

Sr. Johnson – oye… ¿me oíste? Al menos respóndeme cuando te hablo ¿ahora también debo sumar "falta de respeto" a tu lista de fallas?...

El señor Johnson se volteo para verla otra vez, pero al hacerlo un relámpago ilumino de nuevo el aposento permitiéndole darse cuenta que la pequeña Carmi ya no estaba allí, sigilosamente se había ido en medio de la oscuridad.

El señor Johnson no se imaginaba donde podía estar, hasta que la sintió justo encima de su lomo, pero no pudo voltearse sentía algo metálico y filoso en su cuello, justo sobre su tráquea, un cuchillo de la cocina… con el mango del instrumento entre sus dientes, la pequeña potranca susurra apenas para que el escuchara.

Carmi – adiós… señor Johnson…

Después de eso nada, un sonido casi imperceptible, el sonido del acero deslizándose y separando la carne, el ruido de un peso muerto cayendo al suelo, tibia sangre de poni que se vertía silenciosamente en el piso de madera, finalmente seguido del sonido de un cuerpo siendo arrastrado con dificultad por alguien muy pequeño.

… pasaron los minutos, luego las horas la tormenta era cada vez más fuerte. La pequeña Carmi espero y espero sentada en medio de las sombras, casi en estado catatónico como si esperara que se activara una señal sobre natural, que la indicara "el momento" entonces paso…

La puerta lentamente comenzó a abrirse, una figura envuelta en una gabardina se abrió paso al interior de la casa sin sospechar nada, era la madre de Carmi la Sra. Johnson.

Sra. Johnson se quita el impermeable, mientras se queja del camino – ho, por Celestia… se que estaba pronosticado pero los Pegasos de verdad se pasaron esta vez, no esperaba que fuera tan fuerte la tormenta, me tomo mucho volver a casa ¿Cariño estas ahí? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Y por qué no han encendido aun las lámparas?

La poni de mediana edad noto una tenue luz en la cocina, asumió que su marido estaría allí así que camino hacia allá, sin sospechar que la seguían de cerca…

Sra. Johnson entra sin sospechar nada – ¿cariño estas aquí?... no creerías lo que me paso por culpa de esta tonta tormenta y…

La señora Johnson quedo totalmente muda, como si su cerebro fuera incapaz de procesar lo que estaba mirando y con justa razón… ahí estaba su marido en efecto, sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina con una lámpara de querosén encendida sobre la mesa, pero con el cuello abierto de oreja a oreja, con la tráquea cercenada, con los ojos abiertos como platos e hinchados.

Un segundo después la poni granjera de piedras salió corriendo despavorida y aterrada, no podía pensar ni razonar nada, estaba asustada, aterrada, impactada y choqueada. Sin embargo no pudo alejarse mucho de la entrada de la cocina, ya que de inmediato al echarse a correr ella resbalo con algo que no supo que era…

Sra. Johnson - ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué es esto?...

La señora Johnson se había resbalado con la sangre de su marido, era casi toda su sangre, el cadáver había quedado totalmente drenado…

Desesperada y con fundida se levanto como pudo, y retrocedió muy agitada, estaba lagrimeando del miedo y la angustia, y entonces una voz infantil la saco de sus pensamientos.

Carmi – mamá…

Sra. Johnson rápidamente dirige su vista hacia las escaleras de la sala, para ver a su potrilla al pie de ellas – Carnage… deprisa algo le paso a…

Carmi responde con una inquietante indiferencia – lo sé… alguien mato al Sr. Johnson.

Sra. Johnson – ¡no te quedes ahí como una inútil ve pide ayuda!

Carmi – inútil… si eso soy… eso he sido siempre para ti ¿no? Una inútil, un triste recuerdo de ¿cómo le dijo el Sr. Johnson? "violación" o algo así.

Sra. Johnson estaba muda ante eso… de repente tubo un presentimiento muy aterrador, pero no podía explicar porque, sentía que esa potrilla con la que estaba charlando, no era la Carnage que conocía.

Sra. Johnson pregunta casi con un nudo en la garganta – Carnage… dime ¿acaso tu?

Carmi responde con un tono extraño, parecía como si tratara de contener una gran emoción, aun que esta pareciera indescifrable de cual era exactamente – debiste verlo mamá… fue tan hermoso, el sonido del acero cercenando la carne, la sensación de sangre entre los cascos, el embriagante olor y sabor de la misma, y cuando los ojos de "papá"… no del Sr. Johnson se apagaron y dejaron de brillar, cuando la vida se le escapaba segundo a segundo en ellos, fue algo tan hermoso de presenciar que apenas pude contener la emoción…

Sra. Johnson – ¡tú! ¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡Tu maldita! ¡Maldita asesina! ¡Hija del demonio!

Carmi – ¿del demonio dices?... si tal vez sea cierto, tal ves mi padre sea el mismo demonio, pero ¿Cómo podemos estar tan seguras?... ni tu ni yo lo conocemos… pero no importa mamá, yo no te guardo rencor por cómo me trataste, ni a ti ni al Sr. Johnson por cómo me trataron los dos. Es mas no siento nada ahora mismo, ni odio, ni enojo, ni nada, lo digo de corazón no fue personal lo que le hice al Sr. Johnson.

Sra. Johnson - ¿Qué?...

Carmi – todo lo que yo quería era… despertar… pensé que si lo mataba a él, al poni que ame y respete como a mi padre, a pesar de que él nunca me devolvió esos sentimientos medaría cuenta de quién era en verdad, y despertaría de esa ilusión en la que vivía, pero aun así siento que no estoy completa… aun creo que falta algo madre… faltas tú…

La Sra. Johnson noto algo en ese momento, el mismo cuchillo con el que horas antes la pequeña Carnage había arrebatado la vida a su padrastro, ahora lo usaría en su propia madre. La Sra. Johnson estaba horrorizada y lagrimeando de miedo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta principal pero esta no abría.

Carmi – es inútil, cerré con llave mientras estabas en la cocina.

Sra. Johnson desesperada ante su inminente deceso habla – ¡espera por favor! ¿No lastimarías a tu propia madre no? Yo… yo te traje al mundo, te tuve dentro de mi 9 meces, te di a luz, te crie y te eduque…

La Sra. Johnson no pudo seguir hablando ya que la pequeña Carmi le había atravesado la garganta verticalmente de un impulso, el cuchillo paso en forma limpia de un lado al otro del cuello. Lo dejo en la herida unos segundos antes de retirarlo y dejar que la sangre de su madre regara la habitación, y su pequeño cuerpo de potrilla.

…permaneció ahí contemplando el cuerpo de su madre, una vez más como si estuviera en estado catatónico, solo los dioses sabrían que clase de cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento… durante los días siguientes ella permaneció aislada y encerrada en su casa con los cadáveres de sus padres, por un tiempo nadie pareció notarlo, pero a medida que pasaron los días la ausencia de los Johnson empezaba a notarse, y el olor de los cuerpos comenzaba a llamar la atención de los vecinos…

Un día la potrilla gris estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama mirando solo al techo como si no estuviera pensando en nada, como si mirara hacia la nada hacia el vacio. Entonces un gran estruendo la saco de su transe, lo que sea que haya pasado en aquel momento había pasado demasiado rápido… cuando Carmi pudo levantarse y mirar por la ventana que pasaba, lo único que podía ver era que las grandes y espesas nubes típicas de Rameling Rock Redge ya no estaban, en su lugar veía un cielo despejado con radiante luz de sol, 7 brillantes colores surcando el cielo como un arco espectral, un arcoíris…

… aquellos hermosos colores destellaban con una gran alegría que infundían en quien lo mirara, ella lo sentía, pero la alegría que le trasmitía esa imagen solo la ponía colérica. Estaba en silencio, pero por dentro estaba furiosa y asqueada, detestaba esa imagen y detestaba todo lo que significara "Alegría" y "Felicidad" las ilusiones de las que ya despertó, y ahora vivía en el mundo real.

Viendo mas abajo en la ventana podía ver a la hija de los Pie Pinkamena Diane Pie, su tono rosa era algo inconfundible, pero tenía algo diferente, su melena lacia y caída ahora era esponjada y risueña, y tenía la vista puesta en los vellos colores del arcoíris, con una enorme sonrisa que adornaba su cara. Ese fue el momento que marco el nacimiento de la poni llamada Pinkie Pie, tal como la conocemos ahora…

Carmi la vio con esa sonrisa en el semblante, de solo verla sintió mucha rabia y asco, la que hace unos días considero como "su primera y única amiga", se había convertido en la encarnación viviente de todo lo que ella despreciaba y repudiaba, la Alegría.

…una semana después las autoridades locales allanaron la casa de los Johnson, los agentes en cuestión encontraron algo horrorizan te, los cadáveres del Sr. y Sra. Johnson, ya con más de un mes de descomposición, montados en una escena grotesca, sentados en la mesa con platos al frente, como si fueran a comer, con los vientres abiertos y sus propios intestinos servidos en los platos.

Con la sangre y demás fluidos residuales de los cuerpos alguien había escrito algo en una pared de la cocina. "La Alegría es una Ilusión Cruel y perversa."

Los oficiales buscaron y registraron cada centímetro imaginable de la casa, pero no encontraron ni el más leve rastro de la pequeña Carnage, como si cela hubiera tragado la tierra… al final la reportaron como desaparecida, y posteriormente como "muerta" aun que su cuerpo nunca fue hallado.

Para ese momento la pequeña Carnage se encontraba vagabundeando sin rumbo por las praderas, seguramente ella misma no se dio cuenta y si lo hizo seguro no le importaba igual, pero ella ya había conseguido su Cutie Mark, un bisturí ensangrentado.

Vagó sin rumbo por aproximadamente 2 meces, alimentándose de lo que podía conseguir por el camino, finalmente encontró una zona remota, un lugar donde difícil mente la encontrarían autoridades de Rameling Rock Redge, un pequeño pueblito campestre que no destacaba en lo más mínimo, se llama "Sunflowers".

En ese lugar había encontrado la guarida ideal para su nuevo estilo de vida, una vieja y deteriorada casona que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Antiguamente propiedad de quien en un tiempo fuera el poni más rico y poderoso de esa pequeña y desconocida localidad, ahora actualmente olvidada por los pobladores, y deteriorada y estropeada por el tiempo…

Carnage comenzó a vivir en esa casa, permanecía ahí todo el tiempo, ocasionalmente solo salía para comprar comida, y otras cosas que necesitaría para sus posteriores "obras". Lentamente su presencia en peso a notarse levemente entre los pobladores locales, por alguna razón comenzó a salir con el hocico y el ojo derecho, el mismo ojo que siempre estaba cubierto por su melena, forrados en vendas, eso con la mirada fría y cruel en su ojo libre le daban un aspecto tétrico, eso sumado a su perturbadora Cutie Mark.

Y así pasaron los años, hasta que Carnage cumplió 15 años viviendo de esta forma…

Al salir además de ocuparse de lo que supuestamente hacia, también aprovechaba para tomar notas de los pobladores, a veces escogí ponis en especial los seguía discretamente, los vigilaba y tomaba nota de sus pasatiempos, sus sueños sus gustos sus hábitos y la naturaleza de su carácter, cualquier dato que ella considerara necesario saber de sus presas.

Sorprendentemente en los 7 años que Carmi llevaba viviendo en Sunflowers, nadie se imaginaba que las desapariciones de ponis podrían tener algo que ver con ella. Al principio no parecían relevantes, pero a medida que los desaparecidos no volvían, e incluso el número iba en asenso, el pueblo entero comenzó a sumergirse en el terror lenta pero progresiva mente.

Entonces un día, dos forasteros llegaron a ese pueblo actualmente sumergido en paranoia y horror.

Eran un poni de tierra color crema de aspecto algo pálido, de melena negra desalineada y ojos violetas con el iris dorado, traía puesto un sombrero y chaleco de vaquero, como los que eran comunes de ver en sitios como Applelosa, ambas piezas de color negro, y una pañoleta roja anudada a su cuello, en su cintura un cinturón con varias cuchillas atravesándolo, en sus cascos delanteros dos extraños dispositivos similares a un par de cajas negras, que estaban sujetas a sus patas por medio de unos brazaletes a los que estaban anexados, y en su flanco una Cutie Mark en forma de la mira de un franco tirador.

El otro un Pegaso un poco más pequeño físicamente, y de color rojo, con una Melena azul a dos tonos, un especie de ballesta anexada a su pata por medio de un brazalete, y en su flanco la Cutie Mark de una ballesta.

Pegaso rojo - ¿es aquí Striker?

Striker – si Saeta… este es el lugar que señalo Nuka en su visión, aquí es donde esta ella…

Saeta sonríe maliciosamente – pues vallamos a saludarla entonces…

Ambos forasteros partieron hacia la casona en las afueras del pueblo, a lo lejos Carnage los veía llegar, desde una ventana de la planta alta de su guarida, ella solo podía esperar dos nuevos juguetes para jugar…

Los dos potros entraron de inmediato a la casa, en verdad parecía que nadie había vivido allí dentro por años, la casa estaba igual de sucia y polvorienta de lo que estaba cuando Carnage la encontró.

Saeta – dios… este lugar es una mugre… ¿no sabe lo que es aun que sea la higiene básica?

Striker – no te quejes Saeta, no vivías en mejores condiciones cuando te encontré…

Striker nota un pequeño librito negro en una mesa cercana a ellos, lo toma y lo abre, ahí dentro estaban escritos muchos nombres, probablemente de los ponis que Vivian en el pueblo, algunos estaban tachados con rojo.

Striker – puedo ver que ha estado ocupada…

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, además de una escalera que llevaba a la planta alta, también había un largo pasillo, lleno de puertas hacia otras habitaciones, casi todas estaban tachadas con tablas en forma de cruses.

Saeta se pone frente a una de ellas – veamos qué clase de porquería escondes aquí, hermana…

Saeta carga una de sus flechas eléctricas en su ballesta mágica, y dispara volando la puerta clausurada, ambos ponis pasan adentro abriéndose paso entre las nubes de polvo.

Striker – con el ruido que haces ella sedara cuenta que estamos aquí, si la casa no se nos viene encima antes.

Dentro de aquel cuarto no había, nada solo el cadáver de un poni colgado de un gancho de carnicería ensartado en su espina dorsal, y de una cadena en el techo.

El cuerpo inerte se mecía levemente produciendo que la cadena hiciera ruidos, bajo este una enorme mancha que era sangre seca, dando a entender que probablemente le habían hecho algo devastador mientras aun vivía, lo que explicaría la enorme cantidad de sangre, el zumbido de los cientos y cientos de moscas por la carne muerta eran tan fuerte que causaba dolor de cabeza, la descomposición del cuerpo generaba un hedor que simplemente haría que cualquier poni botara su almuerzo. Pero en estos dos ponis todo eso no causa ninguna reacción, para ellos ese cuerpo colgado pasa desapercibido, menos que una mera decoración del cuarto para ellos.

Saeta – va… solo un puto fiambre… sigamos no debe andar lejos.

Striker fijo su atención en el cuerpo colgado como si tratara de analizar algo, cuando bajo la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos bajo su sombrero, se noto que sus resecos labios esbozaron una mórbida sonrisa.

Cada cuarto de esa casa era un tributo a la inmundicia, y la brutalidad en todas sus manifestaciones, mostrando homicidios, torturas, (tanto físicas como psicológicas) y un afán casi retorcido de poner a prueba los limites de cada víctima, incluso a algunas parecía que se les dio oportunidades que no aprovecharon para salvar sus vidas, como si fuera un juego macabro.

En un cuarto Striker encontró a un poni al que le habían extirpado la mandíbula inferior, estaba amarrado a una silla tenía los ojos en blanco y rastros de lagrimas, era claro que ese procedimiento selo habían realizado mientras estaba vivo, y habría muerto dios sabrá en que etapa del mismo, o incluso mucho después de que este hubiese terminado, algo que helaba la sangre solo de pensarlo.

En otro cuarto Saeta encontró una tina que tenía en su interior una espesa sustancia roja, y en su interior flotaban restos de varios ponis, ojos, orejas, partes amputadas de sus cuerpos, era comparable a una especie de repulsiva sopa de partes de ponis.

Cada cuarto era más mórbido, más repulsivo, más asqueroso y macabro, hasta el punto en que las victimas ni siquiera eran identificables como ponis.

… finalmente Saeta y Striker decidieron ir a la planta alta a buscarla, sin saber que desde el Principio Carnage los estaba observando, había instalado periscopios en numerosos sectores de la casa en forma de tuberías, de esa forma ella podía vigilar cuando quisiera cualquier sector imaginable de la casa.

Subieron por las polvorientas escaleras hacia la planta alta de la casa, con cada paso que daban los escalones de madera rechinaban, siguieron ascendiendo paso a paso, hasta que llegaron a donde querían. Una vez llegaron ahí pudieron ver una serie de flechas pintadas en el piso con rojo sangre, y parecían apuntar a una puerta en especial.

Saeta – ja… se está burlando de nosotros.

Striker – no te confíes Saeta, no olvides que estamos en su territorio, hasta donde sabemos la ventaja la tiene ella.

En ese momento Striker sintió una presión en su cuello, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo, algo lo jalo del cuello para arriba asfixiándolo…

Saeta - ¡Striker! ¿A qué demonios estás jugando?

Mientras el poni de tierra colgaba en el aire, se podía ver un pequeño pero progresivo sangrado en su cuello, entonces era claro que pasa, ahí una cuerda, una diminuta e imperceptible cuerda que habían puesto alrededor de su pescuezo, y alguien la jalaba desde otro lugar con la intensión de asfixiarlo o abrirle las venas.

Striker habla tratando de resistir – corta la soga Sa…e…ta…

Saeta rápidamente cargo una de sus flechas y disparo cortando la soga – si fuera por mí, te hubiera dejado colgando.

Striker tratando de recuperarse tosiendo algo de sangre exclama – bueno entremos de una vez y saludemos…

Striker entra pateando la puerta, el cuarto está totalmente oscuro, Striker y Saeta miran para todos los lados, solo se ve una luz que entra por un agujero en el techo formando un círculo de luz, ambos se colocan en el centro de ese círculo para poder tener un perímetro de visibilidad, saben que ella está allí entre las sombras.

El Pegaso y el poni de tierra están en guardia, atentos a todo, a su alrededor escuchan sutiles sonidos de movimientos, como si intentara desorientarlos y hacerlos perder su concentración.

En eso algo salió rápidamente de entre las sombras y los ataco rápidamente con un cuchillo, pero ellos pudieron esquivar esos certeros golpes por muy poco, rápidamente esa silueta regreso a la oscuridad a refugiarse.

Striker sonrió – solo áreas vitales, de verdad sabe a dónde dirigir sus golpes, definitivamente no tiene ninguna intención de retenernos vivos.

Saeta – es una lástima que nosotros no tengamos la misma libertad, ya que nos ordenaron capturarla viva.

Striker se preparo y lanzo barias de sus cuchillas en barios sectores, clavándose en las vigas de soporte de la casa, pero no parecía entenderse el motivo de este accionar.

Striker – prepárate Saeta.

El Pegaso empezó a cargar una de sus flechas, y parecía estar esperando el momento preciso. Entonces esperaron que ella volviera a hacer su movimiento, y cuando se aproximo a ellos.

Striker rápidamente jalo como si tuviera una cuerdas y en efecto las tenia, como la cuerda que casi lo estrangulo, muchas de estas estaban a marradas a las cuchillas que lanzo en distintas partes de la habitación, y al jalarlas estas se enredaron en Carnage atrapándola y haciéndola revelarse.

Saeta rápidamente se puso frente a ella, y le apunto con su arma – ya no eres tan ruda ¿no?

Striker – necesitamos que nos acompañes… por tu propio bien obedece y síguenos.

Carnage no respondía, solo los miraba con una mirada cruel y fría, carente de luz o sentimientos.

La amarraron fuertemente y tomaron especiales precauciones con ella, sabían que de ella podían esperarse cualquier cosa, durante el viaje Carmi se mostro irregularmente tranquila, como si esperara una señal para empezar a actuar… el viaje los llevo hasta unas apartadas montañas en la frontera norte, más allá del Castillo Canterlot.

En esas escarpadas montañas se decía que había miles y miles de minas, que su interior estaba hecho un laberinto insondable del que se rumoraban historias de que los que entraban nunca conseguían salir, subiendo por un sendero casi escondido llegaron hasta una entrada que se encontraba en una parte alta de las montañas, ingresaron en su interior…

… Carmi podía escuchar las gotas de agua cayendo desde las Estalactitas hasta el piso, y hacer ese inconfundible pero sutil sonido, el eco que parecía casi infinito resonando en la inmensidad de las cavernas…

Saeta se queja por lo largo y extenuante del camino – dioses… sí que fue un infierno tener que ir de ida y vuelta hasta ahí, solo por esta borreguita ¿entiendes lo que te digo estúpida? ¿No pudiste irte a mudar aun sitio más lejano?

Carnage no respondía, sequia totalmente muda, pero mirando a ambos con una mirada bastante fría y cruel, como si esos insultos no significaran nada para ella… parecía tener toda su atención en otros propósitos…

Striker – ve el lado positivo, pudo a verse ido a Applelosa…

Finalmente llegaron a una cámara muy extraña, era semi circular, en cada pared estaba puestos unos vitrales con diferentes escenas representadas, en el piso una imagen hecha con trozos de azulejos pegados al suelo, la imagen era de un meteoro surcando el cielo rodeado por un circulo con caracteres extraños.

En el centro de esta habitación estaba un ser encapuchado que a primera vista cualquiera diría que era un poni, los 3 potros entraron a la habitación…

Striker – oye Nuka, ya la trajimos informémosle al viejo…

Nuka – por supuesto pero primero déjenme verla bien…

El encapuchado revelo su identidad mostrando que era un Cebracornio, tenia ojos verdes, melena larga con una trenza anudada atrás de su cabeza.

En ese preciso momento es escucho un sonido muy extraño, era como si una de las ataduras que mantenía a Carnage sujeta se hubiese roto, y de hecho así era. Carnage estaba libre y una vez cayó en cuenta de eso, dio rienda suelta a sus instintos asesinos…

Armada solo con las hebras de hierro que usaron para sujetarla salto sobre Striker, y ubicándose hábilmente contra su lomo le enredo el cable metálico en el cuello, al tiempo que le empujaba el lomo con los Cascos traseros para hacer fricción y matarlo, ya sea por asfixia o por decapitación.

Striker habla medio asfixiado – Sa...E…ta…dis… dispárale….

Saeta solo sonríe con los brazos cruzados – ¿para qué? Ya deberías saber quién soy, soy Saeta "El traidor", no se puede confiar en mí para nada…

Striker – hijo… D..E… pu…

En eso un extraño humo verde rodeo a Carnage y de la nada la hizo perder la conciencia, era Nuka que había usado su magia de Cebra para hacer el trabajo.

Nuka – definitivamente es más de lo que esperábamos, nuestro señor estará complacido.

Carmi fue llevada a otra cámara, que parecía un lugar ritual, en el centro de la habitación un profundo poso del que emanaba un fulgor rojo ardiente y mucho vapor, aparte de eso solo dos brasas encendidas a los costados del pozo para iluminar la habitación, y muchos caracteres inentendibles dibujados en cada pared, techo y piso del cuarto.

Los otros equinos que estaban presentes además de Carnage inconsciente, estaban inclinados como si entregaran una ofrenda, entonces el cuerno de Nuka empezó a emanar un aura mágica de color verde, mientras este recitaba unas palabras.

…posteriormente Nuka lanzo un rayo verde al interior del pozo, el vapor que emanaba de este empezó a adoptar forma, como si fueran dos ojos enormes, y comenzó a hablar.

El Ente - ¿Qué novedades me tienes Nuka?

Nuka – señor… a quimismo ante usted le entregamos a la tercera semilla, la portadora de la Tristeza Carnage Johnson…

El ente la observo bien – así que tu eres una de los Caos, si puedo verlo, dentro de ti una enorme tristeza, que se combina con tu desprecio por la alegría ensimisma, y tu instinto asesino. Alguien como tú nos puede llegar a hacer muy útil, pequeña… permíteme presentarme, yo soy tu padre… Meteor…

¿Fin?


End file.
